Monster in His Head
by Mangalover4321
Summary: He loved her and she loved him…but a monster is hiding in him that wants more than just love. Is there any way to stop the monster before it will be the death of her? May become M later on.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/ Z/ GT/ or Kai.**

* * *

**Summary: He loved her and she loved him…but a monster is hiding in him that wants more than just love. Is there any way to stop the monster before it will be the death of her?**

* * *

Prologue

Goku had always been on the side of good. He had protected his family from Freeza, Brolly, Nappa, Vegeta, Garlic, Raditz, Turles, the Androids, Cell, the Ginyu Force, Cooler, Dr. Gero, Paragus, Babidi, Majinn Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Janemba, Hirudegarn, and Hoi. He would do anything to keep his family safe.

But before the Saiyans entered the picture, he had another monster to take on.

And this time, it was himself.


	2. One: Voices

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/ Z/ GT/ or Kai.**

* * *

One

Voices

* * *

"Goku! Where are you?! I have dinner ready!" a young Chinese woman with beautiful black hair and black eyes yelled and she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. She sighed and tapped her foot while waiting for Goku. That man loved food so why wasn't here yet?

Suddenly out of nowhere a flash of color came right next to her with a big smile on his face and stood tall in an orange Gi with weighted clothes underneath it. His black hair spiked away from his head and black eyes stared down at her with happiness in them.

"Hi, Chi-Chi!" he exclaimed and she smiled at him, her eyes lighting up at the fact he had come back home, "I heard dinner was ready so I came as soon as you said so!"

"Great," she said and walked in, Goku following after her until she placed her hand on his chest to stop him, "Goku, take your shoes off first. I don't want to clean up after getting mud tracked in." He nodded and took his boots off, causing them to hit the ground with a thud that she had gotten used to. Goku sat down in a chair and rubbed his hands together greedily.

"Hurray! Food!" he said, "Thank you for the food, Chi-Chi! I'm sure that I'll love like always!" She smiled and blushed at this. He always praised her for her food since he loved food and he loved her at the same time.

"Thank you, Goku." She said and placed down his food for him then he gave her food since he always done with her but to only her it seemed like. He never liked anyone eating his food but he made an exception with Chi-Chi since she believed she was his wife but in the future, it was because with Saiyans they would always feed their mates first before themselves with what Vegeta told them. Goku continued to eat away and Chi-Chi at a steady pace.

"_Kakarot…"_

Goku paused eating and looked over his shoulder to see if someone had called his name yet nothing had said anything. Chi-Chi paused and got a worried look on her face. She put her hand on Goku's and his face turned to her with a silly grin on his face.

"Are you okay, Goku?" she asked and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine!" he exclaimed in his normal happy voice, "Just thought I heard something!"

"Ok…" she said and they continued to eat.

* * *

"_Kakarot…" _

Goku scowled at the voice again and rubbed his face. He was in bed with Chi-Chi and she slept beautifully but for Goku, the voice continued to call to him. He didn't know why he had begun to call for him but it always woke him up. He quietly left the bedroom and went to the bathroom, wetting his face and tried to erase all the tiredness in his system. He had stayed up late before but tonight the voice keep calling out to him as 'Goku' and 'Kakarot', whatever that meant.

"What's going on?" he muttered to himself and looked out to the full moon. The full moon always changed him and made him angrier easier along making him protective of Chi-Chi for some reason but tonight he was getting frustrated by the voice he was hearing but Chi-Chi not being able to hear it.

"_Kakarot…eliminate…" _

"BE QUIET!" he hissed to it and slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it instantly yet no blood was spilled down his wrist. He blinked at this, knowing that normal people would have their hands bleeding from slamming it to a mirror and has it broken into little pieces.

"That's…not normal…" he whispered to himself and stared at his hands, staring at it.

"_Kakarot…destroy…" _

He narrowed his eyes and looked back to the moon, shining down at him. Even without his tail, Vegeta told him later on, the moon would affect any Saiyan, but mostly the male, it could make them do crazy stuff-even be cannibalistic to his disgust yet that hardly happened was what he told him but he didn't know this now.

"_Hunt…Kakarot…"_

He scratched his head as thoughts of hunting filled his head.

Yeah that's what he would do…

Hunting sounded good to him…

He walked over to the window and started pulling himself over until a hand grabbed his hand. He looked over to his shoulder to see Chi-Chi with wide eyes filled with sadness holding his hand. Her black hair flowed lose and some of it got in her eyes. Her lips were pressed together and shined in the moonlight. He blinked and slowly backed out.

"Are you leaving me, Goku?" she whispered and he shook his head wildly no.

"Kami no!" he exclaimed then put on a Son Grin, "I was going to get some fresh air. I'm having trouble sleeping and hoped the air would do me some good." He soon forgot his true reason of going out and told somewhat of the truth to his wife. She nodded slowly and released his hand.

"Ok…if you need answer, you can wake me up at any time at all Goku, I'm always here for you." She said and he quickly gave her a peck on the cheek, her whole face lighting up at this. He gave her an even bigger grin.

"I'm fine, Che." He said using her nickname, "I'll be back as soon as I feel better." She smiled at this and nodded, watching as he left from the window and walked away into the forest but unknown to her, he had started to run as far as he could from their-where the voice resided.

* * *

It seemed like hours of running to Goku. He had meet nothing as he ran or maybe the wilderness didn't want to meet him right now. He panted after a while and stopped, putting a hand to a tree and whipped the sweat off from his shirt. The voice had been quiet for a while now to Goku's glee and he smiled a bit before pulling off his shirt to have no more sweat staining it.

"I must have gone far." He said to himself and watched as the moon started setting down, meaning it had to be morning soon.

"_Destroy…Kakarot…"_

His glee instantly turned to horror when he heard the voice. His eyes widen and looked around in every direction to find the source but nothing stock out.

"Where are you?!" he screamed out and scowled, narrowing his eyes and scanned the area again, 'Who is this Kakarot you're talking about?!"

"_Kakarot…your name…" _The voice said and Goku blinked at this.

Was the voice talking to him? Was 'Kakarot' his real name?

"_Kakarot…hunt…" _

Well it did seem to pull him in a spell and his eyes glazed other, slowly he limped a bit before looking over his shoulder.

"Hunting…sounds good…" he said out loud and saw a deer near him, staring at him. He narrowed his eyes and a smile plastered on his lips. He licked them and revealed sharp canines forming from his teeth and his nails grew a bit. The deer tilted its head to the side and revealed pulsing veins, something to easy kill.

"_Kakarot…hunt…" _it said and Goku crouched down ready to attack.

"I will." He answered it before charging at the innocent deer caught in an act of violence.


	3. Two: Blood

**AU: This story is not updated daily, just whenever I have time.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/ Z/ GT/ or Kai.**

* * *

Two

Blood

* * *

Chi-Chi stared out the window as she waited for her husband to come home after what he had said last night. She sighed and the rain continued to drip down the window ceil, making it seem like the house had been crying. Worry filled her: what if he had got hurt? What if he had left her? What if-

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and went over to the kitchen. She pulled out a couple of pots and started making breakfast for when he would return, he would he greeted with a smile and a table full of food.

* * *

Goku's eyes blinked open as water dripped onto his eyelash and he stared at the gray sky. He didn't move for a while because he felt so comfort for some strange reason. No light shined down; only darkness confronted him. He rolled his head and stared at the head of a deer. It didn't blink back at him then his eyes trailed down to its neck and-

He stopped when he saw no neck but blood coat around it.

His eyes widen and panic flew through his chest, staring at the dead animal in horror. The deer's head was the only thing left of it besides the corpse of raw muscle and blood flowing down all around him and every single internal organ had no longer remained in it.

He felt the need to puke.

He placed a hand to his mouth and looked away, squeezing his eyes shut. It had to be his imagination! It had to! He looked again and it was still there. He took a big gulp of air and rubbed his face then blinked when something sticky on it was on his face. He blinked then shrugged off the feeling. He stood up and walked over to the deer, grabbing its head and stared into his dead black eyes.

"You deserve a proper burial before I head home." He said out loud and started digging a hole to bury its remains. After a few minutes of doing so, he covered it back up and clapped his hands together. He muttered quick pray for the animal and stood up, wiping the dirt off of his hands.

"I hope Chi-Chi is okay." He said to himself then cracked his neck and stretched his body, "I hope she made breakfast!" At the thought of food, Son Goku bolted off to the cottage he lived.

* * *

Chi-Chi placed down the plates on the table and whipped her brow from working so hard for her loving husband who deserved this food since he had saved the world from King Piccolo. She placed her apron down on an empty chair and grabbed some food before Goku would take all of it. She hummed along to an old song she heard as child and began eating.

"I wonder where Goku is?" she asked herself and continued to look out of the window. A sudden knocking at the door made her spring up to her feet with a big smile plastered over it. She bound over there and opened the door to be greeted with…blood.

Chi-Chi's eyes widen and she screamed at the sight of a bloody person standing in her front door, grabbing the closest item she had-a frying pan- and whacked him in the head with it. The man fell to the ground and didn't move from the spot. She blinked and breathed heavily then bent down to examine the man. Black spiky hair dripped off blood and stained his entire body, blood coated his hands and over his face. Some blood came from his mouth-must have coughed it up or something like that.

But what shocked her most was that she knew this man:

It was her husband.

* * *

Goku groaned as he saw the horrified look on his wife's face and rubbed his face, trying to wake up. He looked to her and noticed she still wouldn't look at him. He sighed and looked to his hand then noticed that all the blood was gone. He blinked and raised it up to the light; suddenly his vision changed to the forest with his hand ripping apart the deer's stomach from the inside.

His eyes widen and placed his hand to his hand, almost ready to throw up this time until Chi-Chi placed her hand on his hand. He instantly calmed down and looked at his wife who held his hand.

"Goku…" she began and gulped, "What happened? Why were you covered in blood?"

"I…" he started, "Had a nightmare and…blacked out. I guess something happened near me while I blacked out, like a fight or something." Chi-Chi sighed and face palmed, sighing sadly and stood up. She put her hands on her hips and said, "You're always getting caught up in something don't you? But I guess that's my problem now since I'm your wife." He smiled at his and gave her the Son grin.

"I guess that's true now." He said and laughed before starching his arms, "I'm gonna go take a shower then I'll have something to eat afterword." She smiled at this and nodded.

"Ok. I'll heat up some food. It'll be ready when you're done." She said and he went to the bathroom as soon as the door shut, he sank to his knees with grief striking him.

_Why did I have blood on me? _He thought while starting to strip done to nothing. He stared at himself in the mirror which remained broken from last night's events. He stared at himself and the mirror's reflection changed to himself covered in blood with a mad smile on his face, his eyes the cover of blood and he leaned close to the mirror.

"_Someone's not likin' where his thoughts are goin'~~~!" _he reflection said to him and he ignored him, turning on the water and the reflection scowled at this. He slammed his fist into the mirror and Goku jumped back, turning to see blood pouring out from the mirror to his shock.

"_Stop ignorin' me, fake!" _the reflection yelled at him in anger and teeth bared at him, _"You know who I am, bastard! Stop pretendin' I don't exist!" _

"Who are you?" he whispered and the reflection chuckled at this, somehow appearing before him with hid old monkey tail and sharp canines flashed at him.

"_Kakarot's the name, fake. I'm the real you." _


	4. Three: Images

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/ Z/ GT/ or Kai.**

* * *

Three

Images

* * *

*A week later*

* * *

"_Look who's the fool now!" _the image of himself said to him and chuckled at this, following right behind him. Goku scowled at this and ignored the image's voice, heading towards Chi-Chi. His wife was sewing away some new clothes for the winter for her and her husband. He groaned and rubbed his head, the image screaming at him again for the millionth time this week. She glanced up at him and wore a smile on her face which had cleared his headache away.

"How are you today, Goku?" she asked with kindness and he smiled at her, his anger turning to happiness.

"I'm good. I'm gonna go get some firewood if you don't mind." He said and she nodded at this, letting him go without her questioning him. She watched him leave and once he had gotten out of the house, he started running as fast as he could. She narrowed her eyes at this and stood up, placing her knitting to the side. She opened the door and closed it gently behind her. She put her hands together and called out, "KINTOUN!" The yellow cloud appeared and stopped in front of her. She smiled and jumped on the cloud. She had learned how to call it from Goku and had told her she could call him anytime.

"Can you please bring me to Goku, kintoun?" she asked it and it bobbed up and down as a yes, following his master to the other side of the forest.

* * *

Goku growled out a curse and brought his hands to his head as different images flooded his mind. He screamed in pain as an image of blood filled his mind, the dead animals he had been finding next to him after randomly blacking filled his vision. His canines grew and his eyes blotted red, pain filling up his body.

"_Stop refusing me, fake. I'm the real personality. Dissolve into my power." _The image whispered in his mind and Goku's eyes flittered awake, his vision turning to place full of black inky water and the image staring down above him. Goku was slowly falling in the water and the image had his foot on Goku, slowly pushing him down in the water.

"Goku…"

He blinked at his name being called then decided to ignore it again, following the image's orders that seemed so alluring.

"Goku…!" the voice called out again and the image growled at this, turning up to the small amount of light shining through. The image scowled at this and pushed him harder now screaming at him, _"GO! Hurry up and dissolve! Quickly!" _

"Goku…"

He looked up to the little and the image jumped up and down to his down faster yet everything seemed to pause. The image's eyes widen in anger and fear and Goku blinked, his senses returning.

"Wha…?" he began and suddenly all the water started decreasing.

"_No! NO! You dumbshit! You're the fake! I'm real! Stop pretending and give me back my-!" _the image screamed before turning into the water, leaving Goku all by himself to question what happened.

His eyes opened to see Chi-Chi stare at him and fear crept up his bones when he saw the horror etched on her face. HE jumped back, heaving for breath as the gears in his mind started working again. She had fallen to her knees and tears dripped down her chin.

_What did I do to her? _He thought and placed his hands to face, _I don't remember anything! WHAT DID I DO?!_

"G-G-G-G-Goku…" she tried to say his name without stuttering, "Why? Why is there blood all of your body?" He blinked at this and looked down to his hand to see his nails extremely sharp with blood dripping off of them, coating underneath them too.

Blood spoiled the grass and a giant lion's carcass laid next to him, guts spilled in front of him and its bone ripped out, some chipped his hair. The lion's head was under his bloody boot and the skin ripped apart, even it was on his back like an old fancy coat. His stomach struggled to not puke yet in the back of his mind, he didn't mind any of this.

His eyes started at the blood in wonder than brought it up to his noise to smell it. A sudden flash of something sweet and bitter filled his nose at the same but it still smelled good. He lifted his arm closer and instincts started overpowering his logic. He let his tongue hang lose and started licking it off to his wife's horror.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed at him in horror and emotionless eyes looked at her, staring at her.

"What does it look like?" he questioned her and grinned madly at her, "I'm enjoying my feast."


	5. Four: Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/ Z/ GT/ or Kai.**

* * *

Four

Fear

* * *

Chi-Chi's whole body shook in terror and stared at her husband with fear pulsing through her veins. He smirked down at her, his black eyes now glowing blood red, matching the color on his lips. He held a piece of intestine in his hand and bent down to his wife.

"Why so afraid, deary?" he asked in a deeper, huskier voice and raised the intestine to his mouth. Her eyes widen and snapped his hand away, sending the body part flying away. Goku stared at it and looked back down to her, his teeth now razor sharp and tears streamed down her face.

"Bring him back." She snarled at him and he blinked this then his grin went mad, laughing at this.

"That annoying, body stealer? No way in hell is he comin' back." He hissed and grabbed her, pulling her face. She almost gagged from his pure smell of flesh blood and guts but gulped it down, trying to match his glare.

"Who the hell are you and what did you do to my husband?" she hissed at him and he placed his dirty hands on her dress, staining them red.

"You look prettier with red…" he whispered then smirked ear to ear, "All down your body."

He grabbed her face and slammed his bloody lips onto her face. Her eyes widen and screamed in protest but he wouldn't stop. He continued to shove his tongue in her mouth and she screamed in protest, tears running down her face.

"Come on," he growled at her and ran his fingers through her hair, "Accept me. Beg for me." She shook her head violently.

"Stop being afraid." He hissed at her and licked her pale neck, nearly causing her to faint.

"I'm not afraid!" she yelled at him and he paused, dropping her out of his touch. A shadow clouded over his eyes then he started to laugh. She backed away from him, legs quacking in fear and he sank down to the ground. He dug his nails into the ground and started ripping the grass apart, a mad grin on his face. He focused only on the ground now and his eyes held a glaze over them, salvia dripping off his chin and onto the dirt.

"_I can smell you, pests~~~!"_ he said with a creepy, husky voice and finally grabbed something by the throat. He pulled it out to reveal a dirt brown bunny and its whiskers twitched in anxiety. He licked his lips and grinned big.

Chi-Chi's eyes widen and reached out to Goku, a sad smile on her lips like he wasn't going to do what she thought he was going to do.

"Are you going to help the bunny, Goku?" she asked and he stopped, turning to her with wide eyes.

"Help it?" he asked and grabbed its neck; tighten it, "No. It's my LUNCH!"

Then he snapped its head straight off from its head. Blood poured down and slowly guts spilled out, dropping to the ground. He chuckled and tossed the head aside, landing right next to Chi-Chi. She started to shake and wetness dripped onto the ground and filled her panties.

She had wet herself.

"Oh come on, now you wet yourself, deary?" Goku said and sighed then tackled her to the ground. She squealed and screamed, the sound nearly causing his ears to bleed. He scowled and slammed his hands over her mouth.

"_Shut the fuck up before I have to kill that precious voice of yours." _He hissed and tears streamed down her face, nodding quickly.

"Now…" he whispered and licked her pale face, staining it red, "You're not gonna tell that body stealer what happened, right?" She blinked at this then narrowed her eyes, anger replacing fear. He frowned at this stared at her in sadness.

"Human woman are such a pain in the ass but that's what I get for being dropped on the head and having a new personality to replace this body." He said and she blinked at his words.

_Dropped on the head? New personality? _She thought, _Goku did say he was dropped on the head when he was a baby…could this personality be the one before he had been dropped? _

"Anyway, back to your promise," he said and interrupted her thoughts, "You're gonna keep quiet and I won't kill ya." Her eyes widen and quickly nodded before he smirked at this, laughing.

"Good." He said and his eyes fluttered awake, "Now if you excuse me, deary but the idiot is gonna come back." Suddenly he collapsed on her chest which she blushed and she stared at his unmoving body until he shot up, pale and wide eyes. He gripped her hips tight and stared at her until he blinked and slowly backed away from her. He stared at his bloody hands and started panting for breath, fear coursing through his veins. He put his hands to his head and started screaming.

"NO!" he screamed at himself, "NO! NO! NO! I DID IT AGAIN! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I KILLED AGAIN! I KILLED…" Suddenly he paused and a smile went on his face, "And it looks good…to devour…"

"NOOOOOOO!" Chi-Chi screamed out and jumped over to him, hugging him tightly and staining her complete body in blood. He growled and tugged her to release him but she wouldn't let go.

"Goku!" she yelled at him and tugged at his orange gi, "Stay with me, Goku!" He growled out a bunch of curses and tugged at her but strangely enough she held on. Tears stained his gi and he grabbed her shoulders.

"Please don't leave me!" she yelled and suddenly his thoughts stopped, turning to Chi-Chi. Her smiling face shined in his mind, her back faced at him; worry when he had left her that night one week ago, her tears of happiness when they had got married, and how she told him that she would love him no matter what. He paused and dropped his anger, staring at her crying face.

"Gomensai, Chi-Chi," he whispered and tears clouded his vision, "Gomensai, Gomensai, Gomensai…"

All that was heard was rain drops, Chi-Chi's hiccupped sobs, and Goku's sorrow from all over 347 Mountain Region.


	6. AU: Discontinued

**~~~~~~AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~~~~~**

* * *

**~~~~~~DICONTINUED ~~~~~~~**

* * *

**Sorry to say but I've decided to discontinue this story due to no more ideas and such. Sorry about it but if you wish to continue it, PM me and I'll let you have the idea for the story. **

**~Mangalover4321**


End file.
